Other Worlds Part 3
by serpant02
Summary: this is chapter 1 of the story, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

OTHER WORLDS PART 3  
CHAPTER 1  
"Well Kain, shall we rest for the night?"  
"Yes…" two voices, lost in conversation, decided to reside in their travel and rest for a bit.  
The akatsuki (dawned) sun is at early rise and Kain and Ayase prepare to enter a world anew. It was still dark but dim enough to see a slight coloration in the sky. Only two miles away from their intended destination, they woke up with a big yawn and an even bigger stretch.  
"The vegetation here is so lush, there is sure to be quite a bounty, just enough to fill up a days hunger. If you're hungry, then go find something to eat, Kain." Ayase implied.  
"What about you? You haven't eaten in several days; it is surely not healthy to lack such nourishment…"  
"Don't be so naive. Do I look like I am hungry? Concern is not the option here, hurry up and find something quick to eat." Ayase ordered and Kain raced off into the woods to find some breakfast.  
Lurking in the bushes was Kain, awaiting for his prey to come forward. Just like that a small hen poked out of the bushes. As the hen was foraging for left over feed, it wasn't aware that it was being stalked. Suddenly, out of the bush, Kain settled back and put all his effort into one good leap. Unaware, the hen was struck down and eaten on the spot. Triumphant with his kill, even for a small hen, he cleaned himself up and returned to Ayase.  
"Yawn! Mourning already? This over night training thing isn't how I planned…it is too early." Naruto mumbled. He spent the night training in the woods and couldn't muster the energy to wake up. His glance was heavy and fell a sleep again…but not for long.  
"SMACK!"  
"…wha? Hey, Sasuke! What was that for?" Naruto yelled, having been woken up by a smack to the head by the notorious, Sasuke.  
"You idiot! Did you completely forget about the council meeting today? I swear, your such a loser, Naruto." Sasuke replied. He sighed and shrugged off Naruto's stupidity.  
"Come on, lets go or we'll be late."  
"…uh, right!" Naruto hopped up and raced after Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
"Alright, listen up! The Hokage will be speaking to you momentarily. When she does, I expect you to show courtesy and pay attention to what she has to say. I know this is your first council meeting so act appropriate!" Anko, the second Chunin Procter, lectured the four squads.  
"Shiff"  
"Thank you, Anko. That will be enough for now." the door slid open and lady Hokage confronted the room of fellow ninja.  
"I'll cut to the chase; you four squads are here today because one squad will be leaving with one extra team mate." Lady Tsunade stated. She scanned the room of shocked faces.  
"But…lady Hokage, how is that possible? Squads are only to have four ninjas, including the jonin. Wouldn't another teammate provoke more complications?" Sakura questioned Tsunade's decision.  
"For now it's only temporary, but you raise a good point. However, it shouldn't be a problem." The Hokage's decision was final. They could understand if it was only temporary, but Sakura was not very keen on the idea for it could be more competition for Sasuke's heart.  
"So…so where is this new ninja, come on already…?"  
"Quiet Naruto! Be patient, you will see her soon." Kakashi assured  
"The new ninja is a girl!" Naruto was eager to meet her exellency and hoped she would be on his team. He also wished for her to be an excellent opponent for Sasuke and him.  
"Alright Naruto, since you are so eager to meet her, then here she is."  
"Shiff" the door slid open and Ayase made her appearance. She peered through the room and pushed her hair back behind her ear.  
"Hey…hey, I know you. You're the girl who was walking outside the village with that big dog of yours." Naruto shouted. Sasuke twitched and everyone else looked for the big dog.  
"Tch..." Ayase turned her head in disgust. Naruto wasn't happy with her remark.  
"Naruto! You can discuss this later; right now we need to determine what team Ayase will participate in. Squad leaders, in front of you there is a paper and a pencil, correct?" the four jonin looked before them and picked up the pencils in front of them as Tsunade continued." You will write down your squad number on the paper and put it in this box… Ayase, you will then choose one paper and read a loud the number chosen." Tsunade explained. The four squad leaders: Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma written the appropriate information and placed their paper in the box. Ayase walked up and shuffled the box before choosing.  
"Ayase, please read a loud what number you have selected." Tsunade ordered. The room was silent and everyone was practically off their seats with anticipation, waiting for Ayase's reply.  
"Team 7…" Ayase read the listed number and let out a sigh. She looked around the room of stunned faces and was about to take her leave.  
"Yeah! Yeah! She's on our team! Yeah, believe it!" Naruto shouted and leaped from his seat. He showed his appreciation and excitement with a 'thumbs up'.  
"Are we done here?" Ayase asked impatiently and turned to the Hokage.  
"Yes, all genin are dismissed and I would like to see the jonin for now." Lady Tsunade stated. The genin exited the building and Ayase followed. Naruto was eager to learn Ayase's moves and hoped to train with her.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
"…no." Ayase clearly stated.  
"Why not? Come on!" Naruto pleaded.  
"Have you no manners…I just got here and I would like to rest up and get settled in if you don't mind." Ayase wasn't in the mood to deal with a pesky kid like Naruto. She wanted a place to stay and hoped to shop for the necessary things she will need. Ayase released the hair behind her ear and turned away and headed for the market.  
"Ayase, correct?" Sasuke asked. Ayase turned around and saw him at a distance.  
"What is it to you? Are you picking a fight? If you're looking for a one why don't you fight the little brat in orange? When you beat him then we will see." Ayase retorted and defaced Sasuke.  
"Tch…" Sasuke shook his head in a demeaning way. Ayase took hold of his action and swiftly turned.  
"You're that desperate to fight me? What makes you think you could be formidable against me, a kid like you?" Ayase shouted. She stopped and took a moment to calm herself down. "When and where?" Ayase continued.  
"Right here and right now! But, lets set some guidelines…give it your all…"  
"Don't be a fool! If I gave it my all you would be dead. How about this, just attack me if you want." Ayase interrupted Sasuke in mid-sentence. She could see that Sasuke was confident but he won't last for long. The other genin gathered and watched as the brawl began.  
"Rrhhhaaawwrrr!" Sasuke raced after Ayase's trail and prepared for a frontal attack.  
"A fool you are, don't take me so lightly." Ayase addressed and leaped into the air. As Sasuke approached, Ayase grabbed his hair and pushed him forward. She released her grip and leaped across the field. Sasuke caught himself and faced Ayase, who was laughing at the situation.  
Sasuke charged at Ayase again in frustration. Ayase hit the floor, ready to trip Sasuke head on but her attack was evaded as Sasuke leapt in the air. He threw a kunai knife straight for Ayase's head but the kunai skimmed her black hair. Sasuke, who was still in the air, was ready to land swiftly on the ground. He took his eyes off Ayase for a moment and she took the opportunity by gripping Sasuke's foot. Ayase pinned Sasuke to the ground and used his own kunai against him.  
"Overconfidence can lead to disaster in battle, remember that." Ayase tipped Sasuke with some advice. Sasuke wasn't to keen on the idea but he accepted his defeat since there was nothing else to do. Ayase dropped the kunai from Sasuke's throat and slowly stood up. Sasuke staggered to his feet and Naruto was in aw at the battle he had seen. Ayase took her leave and she headed out of the crowd.  
"Ayase!" Ayase turned around and everyone saw a flash of green. It was Lee; he dashed towards Ayase and crashed into her. (What a klutz)  
"What the…Lee? Is that you?" Ayase rubbed her head and opened her eyes to see Lee faced flat on the ground. He lifted his head with tears down his cheek.  
"It's been so long, how have you been?" Lee mumbled.  
"Lee, you know her?" Sakura stated. Everyone else was appalled to see Lee and Ayase talking as if they were old friends, as Neji and Tenten walked through the crowd. Lee helped Ayase up and she swept the dirt of her clothes. Lee noticed that Sasuke was still wiping the dirt off his shirt.  
"Did something happen here…?"  
"Yeah, yeah, believe it! Poor bushy brows, you missed the best battle of all time. You missed Ayase's battle. Not only that…Sasuke lost!" Naruto's shouting interrupted Lee's conversation.  
"Battle really? It's been a while since I have seen one of your battles, harsh." Lee was happy but sad to miss such an excellent match. "We just came back from training this mourning, I'm so confused."  
"Hmm, this mourning is when I arrived in the village; I really didn't get much time to get settled in though." Ayase stated.  
"Then let my help you with that. We'll be finished by sunset." Lee was thrilled that Ayase just arrived and wanted to help her find a place to stay and buy the appropriate supplies. Lee and Ayase chattered on as Neji, Tenten, and everyone else trailed behind. 


End file.
